smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Emeralds (2006 Series)
This article is about the items from the 2006 series. For the 2015 version, see Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful artifacts from Mobius. The exact details about them are shrouded in mystery, but they have been in existence for at least 4000 years and used by many an ancient civilization and even extraterrestrial beings for the purposes of powering machinery or even themselves. They possess both positive and negative energies which are accessed based upon the thoughts of the one who holds them and are considered more powerful than anything in Sonic's dimension save the Master Emerald. They are the main power source of Season 1 and a major plot point. Below is what happens to each of the seven Chaos Emeralds. The Blue Emerald When Shadow teleports the seven Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom, the blue Emerald lands in a field. A Goomba picks it up, thinking that Goombella will go out with him if he gives it to her as a gift. Mecha Sonic soon arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom and steals the Emerald and kills the Goomba. Later, Super Sonic collects it from Semi-Super Mecha Sonic during Episode 6. In Episode 7, the blue Emerald is hidden inside Stuffwell, along with the other Emeralds the heroes have at the time. The Red Emerald This is one of the emeralds Mecha Sonic found in Mobius. But then Shadow teleports all of the Chaos Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom. The red Emerald lands in a bush in some field, where Yoshi later finds it. Like the Goomba who found the blue Emerald, Mecha Sonic finds and attacks Yoshi. After a long battle, Mecha Sonic wins and takes his second Emerald away. The red Emerald is later recovered by Super Sonic in episode 6, and is given to Stuffwell for safekeeping in episode 7. The Yellow Emerald This is the Emerald Sonic had before coming to the Mushroom Kingdom and was the last on Mecha Sonic's agenda. Mecha Sonic stole it from Sonic, bringing his collection to the grand total of seven Emeralds, but then Shadow teleports all of the Chaos Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom. When Shadow teleports the seven Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom, the yellow Emerald lands in Professor E. Gadd's laboratory, which he uses to create an Emerald Radar. Eventually, the Koopa Bros. stole the Emerald and the heroes used the Radar to track them down. A battle ensues, but thanks to the Emerald's power, the Koopa Bros. come out on top. Later, in episode 6, Mecha Sonic finds the Emerald and knocks the Koopa Bros. unconscious. Mecha Sonic owning this Emerald is short-lived, however, as Super Sonic manages to take it from his mechanical counterpart towards the end of the episode. The yellow Emerald is among the Emeralds Stuffwell takes under his supervision during episode 7. This Chaos Emerald was called the Righteous Gem of Power by the Koopa Bros. The Purple Emerald When Shadow teleports the seven Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom, the purple emerald lands somewhere on Yoshi's Island. Yoshi Chief finds it shortly before being attacked by Shy Guys, but the Emerald's power scares the would-be attackers away. The chief tells his tribe what happened and the tribe believes the Emerald is something from the heavens. Unfortunately, the Axem Rangers X were sent on a mission by their master, Smithy, to find a power source capable of restoring him to his former power. Upon learning of the Chaos Emerald, the Axem Rangers infiltrated the Yoshi tribe, soon enslaving the Yoshis and confiscating the Emerald. The Axem Rangers believed that more Emeralds could be dug up like normal gems, so they put the enslaved Yoshis to work excavating the island. Both the heroes and the Koopa Bros. nearly acquired this Emerald, but Axem Red stole it back. Near the end of Episode 6's battle, Axem Red uses the Emerald's power to supercharge the Breaker Beam, but Mecha Sonic withstood the attack and destroyed Blade, stealing the Chaos Emerald in the process. Ironically, the purple Emerald's power was used, along with Mecha Sonic's other three Emeralds, to destroy the Axem Rangers. The Emerald was soon recovered by Super Sonic, and in the next episode was given to Stuffwell for safekeeping. This Chaos Emerald was called the Amethyst of Might by the Axem Rangers X. The White Emerald When Shadow teleports the seven Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom, the white Emerald lands in the Minus World. It is found by Kolorado, who gives it to Sonic when he learns what is going on. Mecha Sonic eventually takes the Emerald in battle, but Shadow gets it from him. It escapes the Minus World with everyone else, as the fifth Emerald collected. Sonic said that the emerald must have fallen into the hidden warp pipe and ended up in the Minus World. The Cyan Emerald When Shadow teleports the seven Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom, the cyan Emerald lands in an unknown location... It could be possible that this Emerald fell into the sacred door in the sky, where Subcon is. The Green Emerald When Shadow teleports the seven Emeralds into the Mushroom Kingdom, the green Emerald lands in an unknown location... This Emerald is considered something along the lines of the main Chaos Emerald as it is the same color as the Master Emerald and in some Sonic games all Chaos Emeralds are green. Due to this, it is likely to be the last Emerald seen outside of flashbacks. Note: When Sonic had his nightmare it said that this was the emerald he had that Mecha Sonic took. But in the flashback where Sonic told the others about Mecha Sonic it was shown to be yellow (or red on account of the fire.) The Master Emerald :The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos -Tikal the Echidna The Master Emerald has yet to appear in Super Mario Bros. Z so far. This is almost certainly due to its current location in Mobius. It is the container of Chaos; thus it will likely appear in the SMBZ Movie, if not sooner. The Master Emerald has special powers which allow it to harness and suppress the power of the Chaos Emeralds, or even stop them completely. It also seems to generate power of its own. It is a source of infinite energy, but if someone use its power in high levels all at once it will break into pieces (this only happens in Sonic X). It is what keeps Angel Island floating in the sky. For generations, Knuckles' tribe has lived on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald from anyone who might try stealing it. Although the Master Emerald contains more power than a Chaos Emerald, it is rarely the target of villains. There are exceptions, though, such as in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, where Dr. Eggman tries using it to power his Death Egg or in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood where Imperator Ix intended to use the Master Emerald to power Nocturnus to leave the Twilight Cage and invade Mobius. Rouge also tries stealing it often, although she could be viewed as an anti-hero rather than a villain. The Master Emerald has the power to transform the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds. The Super Emeralds make Sonic transform into Hyper Sonic. However, it is currently unknown if Shadow can transform by using them. Due to Knuckles' death the only living characters that can command the Master Emerald are Chaos and Tikal. *In Super Mario Bros. Z, The seven Chaos Emeralds '''are a common representative of the seven '''Dragon Balls from Dragon Ball Z. Trivia *The Chaos Emeralds will no longer be part of the series after the Metallix saga, although the reason is currently unknown.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/559782412/3947660559 References Category:Non-Canon Category:Items (2006 Series)